Biographie d'un homme de pouvoir
by Hlo
Summary: L'argent ne fait pas le bonheur... Mais y contribue t il ?
1. Alors que tout s'échappe

**Disclaimer : les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent à leur auteur ainsi qu'à Sunrise, Bandaï, Sotsu Agency et associés (peut-être nombreux, je n'en ai aucune idée. En tout cas, je n'en fais pas partie ça se saurait)**

**Genre : Fic en deux volets. Pour le reste...  
**

**Note :**  
Pour une emmerdeuse qui n'a toujours pas compris qu'elle n'était pas plus grande que moi. Je te dédicace ma dixième fic.  
Pour tous ceux qui ont apprécié _Moment de lucidité_ et pour tous ceux qui sont en attente d'_Invisible men_ (peut-être les mêmes d'ailleurs).

**Merci pour toutes les reviews sur mes différents écrits.**

**Bonne lecture**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-**

**SOLITUDE**

_**Biographie d'un homme de pouvoir**_

Alors que tout s'échappe…

**-**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

-

_Quatre Raberba Winner est un homme pressé._

_Un de ces hommes qui ne voit plus la lumière du jour qu'à travers les stores de son établissement, et dont le teint halé doit tout aux rayons de son solarium personnel et aux talents de sa maquilleuse._

_Un de ces individus dont la vie sociale se limite aux réceptions, aux soupers de charité et aux entrevues avec la presse. Presse qui lui trouve inévitablement une liaison volcanique avec n'importe quelle femme se trouvant plus de cinq minute dans son entourage immédiat._

_Un de ces industriels qui sait faire la part des choses, qui n'est jamais noyé sous les papiers, qui connaît l'organisation du plus petits de ses services, qui gère tout. Le moindre murmure, le moindre geste ne passe pas inaperçu au visionnage des cassettes de surveillance._

_Un de ses despotes qui garde le sourire en toute circonstance même quant il vous poignarde dans le dos. L'amabilité pour toutes les conjonctures possibles, qu'elles soient économiques ou non, ses proches ne font aucunement exception à la règle._

_Bref, Quatre Raberba Winner est un homme qui n'a pas un instant à lui et qui ne s'en plaint pas._

(extrait de : _Solitude, Biographie d'un homme de pouvoir,_ éd. Robert Laffond)

-

-

-

- PUTAIN ! QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BOXON !

- Je vous demande pardon ?

-

Cette semaine avait été particulièrement délicate. Rien n'allait comme je le désirais.

A cette instant, alors que mes assistants entraient et sortaient dans un flot continu me demandant des précisions dans tel ou tel domaine, m'apportant des dossiers urgents qu'il fallait absolument que j'accepte, des documents à signer immédiatement.

Alors que mes quatre téléphones et deux de mes trois GSM ne me laissaient aucun moment de répit, m'obligeant à jongler avec mes appelants dans le capharnaüm de mon bureau.

Alors que les fax et imprimantes crachaient des demandes jusqu'à ce que mon tapis persan disparaisse sous la paperasse. (Je ne savais pas comment Elodie, ma secrétaire, arrivait à suivre. Il allait falloir que je pense à l'augmenter… Non, quand même pas.)

Alors que même les pigeons me narguaient de l'autre côté de la baie vitrée dans une vue plongeante sur la ville. Vue qui ne me servait à rien puisque je n'avais pas l'occasion de lever les yeux de mon travail.

A l'instant donc, où je manquais perdre pied.

Un de mes ordinateurs semblait être devenu fou.

Les chiffres et données qui y défilaient, ne voulaient plus rien dire.

-

Un virus ?

Je l'espérais.

Car sinon, cela voudrait dire que mon empire avait des bases d'argile et qu'il s'écroulerait beaucoup plus facilement que prévu.

Plus rapidement aussi.

-

Mon correspondant, un de mes directeurs généraux d'une filiale en Asie, ne comprenait rien à la situation catastrophique qui m'avait poussé à utiliser un vocabulaire de charretier.

-

- Veuillez m'excuser Mr Takashi, vous disiez ?

- Hé bien, nous avons ici une envolée significative des cours de la Bourse de Tokyo au niveau de résultats de notre entreprise. Mais les intrants matériels ne seront pas suffisants pour permettre aux usines d'Osaka de suivre la demande. Y aurait-il une possibilité pour que la balance commerciale redevienne équilibrée ?

- Envoyez tous les chiffres à la division commerciale, nous verrons ce que nous pouvons faire. Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser Mr Takashi, mon temps est précieux.

-

Les politesses d'usage bâclées, le combiné reprit sa place première sur son socle.

-

Les données ne correspondaient pas à ce qui s'affichait à l'écran.

Que se passait-il ?

Il me fallait absolument obtenir le soutient informatique d'Heero, qu'il arrange ce bordel et crée une sécurité à la hauteur de la réputation de ma multinationale.

Quel que soit son prix, ses compétences devaient venir à mon service.

-

- Monsieur, je…

- Monsieur, il serait nécessaire de…

- Monsieur, pourriez-vous signer le contrat du…

- Monsieur, l'association des bienfaiteurs de la Mairie souhaite…

- Monsieur, s'il vous plait de…

- Monsieur, notre place sur les Marchés Internationaux est…

- Monsieur, le dossier XYZ doit absolument…

- STOP !

-

Heero attendra.

Je verrai plus tard.

Pour l'instant, il y a d'autres chats à fouetter.

-

Plaçant un sourire hypocrite sur mon visage, je me tournais vers les incapables attroupés autour de mon bureau, souhaitant mon bon vouloir.

-

- Je vous écoute. Hubert ?

-

-

Chose totalement inhabituelle ce soir-là, je ressentis le besoin de rentrer chez moi me poser. Cela arrivait de plus en plus rarement.

Habituellement je me contentais de quelques heures de sommeil dans la petite chambre attenante à mon bureau, ce qui était bien suffisant et me permettait de rester en contact avec mes affaires.

Dans la voiture qui me conduisait à mon domicile, je restais tout autant en contact avec le monde. Vive la vidéo conférence, véritable révolution pour la mondialisation de l'économie capitaliste.

-

J'ouvris la porte d'une main, l'autre étant occupée par le GSM.

-

Seul petit point que le m'octroyais, je vivais seul, sans les domestiques ou gardes du corps que l'on avait cherché à m'imposer. Les rares fois où je désirais me ressourcer et réfléchir, il ne me fallait personne dans les pattes. Le silence est une denrée rare dans ma branche, il n'en est que d'autant plus appréciable.

Bien évidemment, le monde des affaires n'était jamais loin. Il restait à portée de main dans mon bureau high-tech où les machines dernier cri de la technologie cohabitaient avec les dossier papiers bien rangés.

Il se situait conjointement à ma chambre, une sonnerie pouvant me réveiller n'importe quand, une urgence est si vite arrivée. Etre prêt, tel un scout, à n'importe quelle BA commerciale, à partir du moment où elle me rapportait une félicité monétaire.

J'étais parfaitement conscient que cette attention un peu outrancière à mes affaires avait tendance à me miner physiquement.

Qu'importe, je suis jeune et je prends des pauses.

Comme ce soir.

-

Avec un plaisir évident, je lançais d'un mouvement ample des chevilles, mes chaussures vers un coin indéfini de mon salon.

Je larguais mon attaché-case sur la table basse et attendait de pouvoir conclure ma conversation avant d'ôter ma veste.

Enfin, je pus me laisser tomber avec délectation dans le sofa.

-

Bonheur.

Soupir de bien-être.

Corps qui s'enfonce dans les coussins.

Yeux qui se ferment.

Bras autour du cou.

…

Attendez.

Bras autour du cou ?

Bisous dans le cou ?

-

- Bonsoir Quatre.

- Je ne te savais pas de retour Trowa. Tout s'est bien passé ?

- Comme tu vois, je suis en pleine forme.

- Tu en as de la chance.

- Semaine difficile ?

-

Le ton employé fit frémir mon pavillon.

Je devenais parano ou y avait-il une pointe de sarcasme mêlé à de la rancoeur ?

-

- Tu n'imagines même pas.

-

Ses mains remontèrent jusqu'à mon col. Ma cravate ne tint pas deux secondes avant qu'il ne commence, lentement, à déboutonner ma chemise.

Ma fatigue se fit plus précise.

-

- Ecoute Trowa, je dois d'abord appeler Heero pour une gêne informatique, cela doit être terminé le plus vite possible.

-

Je le sentis me lâcher et reculer.

Je fus prestement debout, en quelques pas à mon bureau, assis, le combiné à la main.

Sonnerie.

-

- Oui ?

- Heero ? Ici Quatre. J'ai besoin de ton aide.

- Quand ?

-

Ce que j'aime avec cet homme, c'est son professionnalisme en toutes circonstances, même les plus imprévues.

Pas besoin d'enrobage intempestif, droit au but.

-

- Le plus rapidement possible, je…

# _Heero, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Je t'attends._ #

- C'est Quatre.

# _Quatre ? Passe-le-moi._ #

- Hé Quat' ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu sais, tu tombes mal, même si ça m'fait plaisir de t'entendre, ça fait longtemps. J'allais entraîner l'autre au lit, il revient de mission, tu sais ce que c'est, il faut s'occuper de ces p'tites bêtes, j't'apprends rien, t'as Tro'. D'ailleurs, comment ça se fait que t'es pas occupé ? Je croyais qu'il était rentré et…

-

Je déconnectais sous le flot de paroles.

Un sourire, un soupir, on ne le changera jamais.

-

- … parce que, ahum, j'serais pas avec ice-man et il serait libre, j'dirais pas non à sexy-bombe moi ! J'comprends pas comment tu fais pour garder la pêche, il doit être un sacré bon coup, faudrait que tu m'racontes un de ces jours, quand est-ce que tu… # _Heero, rends-moi le combiné !_ #

- Je t'appelle demain Quatre, on verra le problème.

- Bien.

-

Je me permis un léger rire en raccrochant.

Ils sont incroyables !

Extérieurement, un couple plus que mal assorti. D'ailleurs les disputes étaient plus que fréquentes entre eux, pouvant dégénérées jusqu'au conflit ouvert.

Mais, bien que cela paraisse si improbable, ils s'aimaient et étaient prêts à tout l'un pour l'autre.

-

Un ordinateur allumé.

-

Leurs regards ne pouvaient mentir.

Je ne me souviens plus quel est l'imbécile qui a dit que le regard était le miroir de l'âme, une phrase pleine de guimauve.

Je n'y avais jamais vraiment réfléchi, mais je pouvais sans contexte accepter qu'il soit le miroir du désir. J'en avais un exemple directement sous la main.

Là, à la porte.

-

Je frissonnais.

Pas envie d'être une proie.

Ou plutôt pas le temps.

Je me devais de me concentrer sur mes propres difficultés.

Sa main droite règlerait les siennes.

-

Je me replongeais dans l'analyse de mes recettes journalières, semblant extérieurement ne rien remarquer de son manège.

-

Il fut très rapidement sur moi, reprenant ses attaques là où il avait abandonnées, c'est-à-dire sur mon cou.

Je me déplaçais légèrement pour être hors de portée avant de me retourner de côté pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Un simple effleurement. Ce que j'avais l'habitude de faire lorsque je ne voulais pas être dérangé.

Ensuite, me désintéressant de sa personne, je me replongeais dans l'études des données étranges qui me posaient problème.

-

Il n'avait pas compris.

Ses mains repartirent à l'assaut de mon col alors que sa mèche me caressa le cou lorsqu'il m'embrassa la nuque.

-

- Trowa…

- Tu as eu Heero ?

-

Doigts en suspends.

Il connaissait la réponse évidemment.

Toujours une parole à demi-mot, une manière de me rappeler qu'il m'attendait, maintenant que j'avais terminé ma conversation. Il avait été sage, il me demandait une récompense.

Chantage.

Qu'est-ce que cette manière de faire pouvait m'énerver.

-

Il avait des projets pour la soirée.

Il voulait et avait décidé de ne pas me laisser l'ignorer.

Très bien, mais voilà, ce n'était pas réciproque.

Je déteste qu'on me force la main.

-

- Trowa !

- Je suis là, oui…

-

Depuis quand jouait-on à cache-cache lorsqu'on se voyait ?

Ce qui était de plus en plus rare d'ailleurs, travail et missions obligent.

-

Je ne lui appartenais pas.

J'en avais marre de devoir accepter le moindre de ses caprices sous prétexte que nous nous trouvions sous le même toit.

-

Ma chemise céda.

Lâcheuse.

-

- Pas ce soir Trowa.

-

Pas de réponse, ni en parole, ni en acte. Il continua à m'effeuiller avec habilité.

Mains repoussées.

-

- J'ai dit non !

-

Il se raidit, je le sentis malgré le dossier.

-

- Comme d'habitude, Quatre. Qu'est-ce que j'espérais ?

- Je te demande pardon ?

- « _Pas ce soir _», « _Je suis fatigué_ », « _J'ai du travail _», « _Je ne suis pas en forme_ », bientôt tu me feras le coup de la migraine.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne compte plus le nombre d'arguments scabreux que tu m'as sorti. Car ce sont des prétextes Quatre !

-

Je me tournais vers lui, la bouche ouverte sur une réplique qui se coinça dans ma gorge lorsque je vis son regard.

De la rage.

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

-

- Ta mission ne s'est pas bien passée ?

-

Ça ne pouvait être que ça.

-

- Ne sois pas si étonné Quatre. Tu ne t'attendais quand même pas que je reste longtemps le chien-chien de ton bon vouloir.

-

QUOI ?

Jamais au grand jamais il ne s'était plaint.

Mon effarement devait être plus que visible.

-

- Il y a une première fois à tout, Quatre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? J'ai du travail, tu le sais.

- Peut-être que j'en ai marre de ton travail Quatre. Ça fait deux jours que je t'attends, tu ne crois pas que j'ai droit à un peu d'attention ?

- Demain…

- Tu devras aller au siège central de la Winner Co régler un détail extrêmement important comme tous les samedis.

- Le soir…

- Ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a aucun souper de prévu pour une œuvre de charité quelconque ?

- Dimanche…

- Préparation des réunions du lundi matin. Je connais ton emploi du temps par cœur.

-

Il avait raison.

Entièrement.

Complètement.

Mais cela ne lui donnait aucun droit de me faire la leçon sur ma manière de vivre !

-

Je me levais, sa colère déteignant sur moi.

-

- Tu étais au courant de tout cela lorsqu'on s'est mis ensemble !

- Que tu travaillerais beaucoup, oui. Mais j'aurai cru que nous aurions au moins les week-end. Que tu me montrerais un minimum ton attachement.

- Et c'est toi qui dis cela Trowa ? Toi que l'on dit taciturne et avare de sentiments. Toi qui ne montre jamais rien, au point que si tu n'étais pas venu me parler de tout ce que tu avais sur le cœur, je n'aurais rien vu. J'ai fait fi de tous ceux qui me disait que c'était peine perdue, que ça ne marcherait pas, pour que l'on soit ensemble. Je tiens à toi Trowa ! Comment oses-tu en douter ?

- Ça fait deux ans que j'attends que tu me le prouves. Tu ne fais jamais un geste vers moi, tu ne cherches jamais à m'attirer dans ton lit. J'en ai ma claque d'être une potiche !

-

Sans voix.

Je restais sans voix.

Une potiche, lui ?

Il est vrai que j'avais pris l'habitude qu'il soit présent, près de moi, mais n'est-ce pas la même chose dans tous les couples ?

Devrais-je renier ce que j'étais pour lui prouver mes sentiments ?

HORS DE QUESTION.

-

- Tu n'es qu'un égoïste Trowa. Je me démène comme je peux pour que nous n'ayons aucun souci financier et voilà comment tu me remercies ? En me faisant une scène digne d'un roman de gare ? Tout ça parce que tu es frustré ? Tu es pathétique !

- MAIS PUTAIN ! Tu ne veux pas comprendre ou tu joues au con ? Tes chiffres, tes données, tes réussites financières sont en train de miner notre couple !

- C'est n'importe quoi.

-

La tension me faisait me pencher vers l'avant, vers lui, ne voulant pas traverser les quelques centimètres qui nous séparaient.

Je le voyais trembler de colère, je m'en moquais, il avait été trop loin.

-

- J'aurais encore pu l'accepter si tu avais montré de la volonté pour que l'on se voit. Ce n'est pas le cas vu la manière dont tu m'évites.

- C'est faux ! Je suis toujours content de te voir Trowa.

- Ha oui ? C'est pour ça que nous n'avons pas fait l'amour depuis des mois ?

- Tout ça est un problème hormonale ? Ta mèche a besoin de sentir la sueur ? Mais tu fais vraiment chier ! Vas voir la veuve poignet et arrête de me harceler, j'aurai peut-être un peu plus de désir à ton encontre. Là, je ne suis pas en état, le travail, la fatigue…

- CONNERIES !

-

Son cri me surprit et dans mon mouvement de recul, je me cognais à mon bureau faisant tomber une pile de dossiers. Rangement en perspective.

-

- Avoue que tu es revenu ce soir parce que tu me croyais encore en mission, parce que tu voulais être SEUL !

-

La solitude… Je l'espérais en rentrant.

-

Je ne comprenais plus.

Il n'avait jamais été ainsi, ne s'était jamais mis en colère pour ce genre de futilités.

Lui, toujours si calme, si posé, si souriant avec moi.

Lui qui n'avait jamais élevé la voix en ma présence, respectant le silence si précieux pour mes nerfs.

Et là.

Après une semaine chargée, moi qui ne pensais qu'à mon lit, je me retrouvais forcé de me farcir la mauvaise humeur de Monsieur !

-

- Tu vois Quatre, tu ne réponds rien. Tu ne cherches même pas à te défendre.

-

Sa voix était si douce soudain.

Ses yeux si tristes.

Voulait-il me faire culpabiliser ?

-

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi Quatre ?

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend à la fin ? Si tu me fais tout ce cirque juste pour tirer ton coup, c'est peine perdue ! Tu dors sur le canapé !

- Décidemment, tu fais ta blonde Winner.

-

Depuis quand m'appelait-il par mon nom ?

Mais que se passait-il bon dieu !

Je n'aimais vraiment pas cette impression que tout me glissait entre les doigts.

-

- Je te défends de me prendre pour un imbécile Trowa !

- ALORS FAIS MARCHER TES NEURONES !

- …

- Je ne suis pas un domestique Quatre, tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner. Toi qui te targues de comprendre les sentiments humains, tu n'as rien d'un profiler.

-

Il se retrouva dans un brouillard de feuilles.

Je ne réalisais même plus mes gestes.

Il fallait que je me calme, j'allais finir par casser quelque chose.

-

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches mais tu as réussi à m'énerver.

- Je ne t'irriterai plus longtemps Quatre. Je pars.

- Pardon ?

- Tu as bien compris, je pars, je te quitte.

- Tu ne peux pas…

- Je peux et je le fais. Je n'en peux plus de vivre dans ton ombre.

-

Il se retourna, me laissant bouche bée.

A la porte, la main sur la clenche, il hésita et revint face à moi.

Je n'arrivais pas à assimiler ses paroles.

Je n'arrivais plus à bouger.

-

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton image médiatique, elle ne sera pas éclaboussée puisque presque personne ne connaît notre relation.

- Les tabloïdes… Je ne voulais pas que tu sois importuné… C'est pour toi…

- Mensonge ! Une entreprise dirigée par un gay, cela n'aurait jamais été accepté dans le milieu. C'est pour toi que tu m'a demandé de vivre caché !

-

Ses traits qui me plaisaient tellement étaient de nouveau déformés par la colère.

Dans un mouvement inconscient de défense, je cherchais à me reculer, me retrouvant coincé contre le meuble.

-

- Tu te trompes.

- N'inverse pas les rôles Quatre ! J'ai accepté parce que je t'aimais, mais je réalise que nous n'avons pas la même conception d'une relation.

- Trowa…

- C'est pour ça que je pars, mes affaires sont prêtes.

- QUOI ! Tu… tu avais déjà décidé de me quitter ? Et ce soir, tu t'imaginais prendre un petit coup rapide pour la route ? On couche pour se dire au revoir ? ENFOIRE ! FOUS LE CAMP BARTON ! TU NE PARS PAS, JE TE METS A LA PORTE, T'ENTENDS ? QUE TU SOIS LA OU PAS CA NE CHANGE RIEN A MA VIE !

- Effectivement, ça ne change rien. Au revoir Quatre.

-

Un vase explose sur le chambranle d'une porte qui se ferme.

J'halète.

Des pas s'éloignent.

Je tremble.

L'entrée s'ouvre et se referme avec douceur.

Ce n'est pas possible.

Il n'a pas osé.

Je n'avais pas besoin de ça en plus !

CONNARD

Dans un couple on se soutient, bordel !

Tu ne penses qu'à toi.

Tu dis que tu m'aimes mais c'est des conneries !

Au moins je suis libre de toi, monomane de mes fesses, je suis enfin seul dans le silence.

Tu reviendras quand tu seras calmé ou que tu n'en pourras plus et alors je t'enverrai chier.

-

Je me laissais tomber sur mon fauteuil et pris ma tête dans mes mains.

-

-

-

_ Toutes les personnes interrogées le décrivent comme un homme d'un calme olympien, toujours prêt à tendre une oreille attentive à ceux qui le désirent. Il est une référence, semblant omniscient et omniprésent.  
_

_ Cette image ne donne en rien une vision réaliste de Quatre Raberba Winner.  
_

_ Businessman affirmé, il connaît ce qui est bon pour lui. Loin d'être un ange, il sait faire des affaires à partir du moment où il y en a qui peuvent payer.  
_

_ L'apparente tranquillité qu'il affiche sert à embobiner ses adversaires. Même dans son entourage, on peut percevoir une nette tendance à la sensiblerie.  
Cette attitude provient de son physique : jeune homme blond, à la plastique irréprochable et aux yeux d'un bleu tellement translucide qu'ils paraissent la candeur même.  
_

_ Eduqué depuis l'enfance à reprendre les rênes des affaires familiales, l'habitude a été prise très jeune d'avoir le monde à ses pieds et le peuple gravitant autour de sa personne. Aujourd'hui, cet enseignement amène des difficultés de compréhension face à ce qu'il appellerait une « trahison », toute personne montrant son désaccord avec sa propre opinion ne peut être que contre lui.  
_

_ L'habitude de tout gérer et diriger est tenace. Lorsqu'elle se fissure, le risque de se retrouver complètement perdu, poings et pieds liés, obtient un pourcentage élevé._

(extrait de : _Solitude, Biographie d'un homme de pouvoir_, éd. Robert Laffond)

-

-

-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Version papier entre le 18 et 20 septembre

** Fin du premier volet, la suite est prévue pour le week-end prochain.  
Que ça ne vous empêche pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, curiosité toute personnelle.  
**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, à bientôt  
**

** HLO**


	2. Une recherche s'effectue avec diligence

**Disclaimer : les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent à leur auteur ainsi qu'à Sunrise, Bandaï, Sotsu Agency et associés (peut-être nombreux, je n'en ai aucune idée. En tout cas, je n'en fais pas partie ça se saurait)**

**Genre : Fic en trois volets (hé oui, rien n'est éternel sous le soleil)**

**Note :**  
Pour une emmerdeuse qui n'a toujours pas compris qu'elle n'était pas plus grande que moi.

**Merci pour toutes les reviews sur mes différents écrits.  
Bonne lecture**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-**

**SOLITUDE**

_**Biographie d'un homme de pouvoir**_

Une recherche s'effectue avec diligence…

**-**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

-

_« Avoir des économies » se dit dans le langage populaire « avoir du répondant »._

_Quatre Raberba Winner est loin d'être sans le sous et à l'avantage d'être un beau parleur. Ces deux données en font un personnage incontournable de l'économie internationale. Car l'argent appelle l'argent à partir du moment où on a les capacités de le faire fructifier._

_La recherche éternelle des meilleures possibilités de marché, l'empêche d'être un flambeur. Le temps éloigné où il jouait en Bourse avec le pécule que lui allouait son père comme argent de poche, est définitivement résolu._

_Pour réussir, il faut une concentration de tous les instants, le moindre faux pas coûte cher dans l'univers de la haute finance. Quatre Raberba Winner en est exceptionnellement conscient. Entre sa vie sociale, ses proches, et la Winner Corporation, le choix se fit promptement après la guerre._

(extrait de : _Solitude, Biographie d'un homme de pouvoir,_ éd. Robert Laffond)

-

-

-

Les jours qui suivirent, je travaillais d'arrache-pied, allant même à pousser le vice jusqu'à dormir l'intégralité du week-end au bureau.

Enfin seul, j'étais libre de mes agissements sans aucun compte à rendre.

Bien qu'en y réfléchissant bien, je ne _lui_ en ai jamais rendu.

Son absence me permettait de ne prendre aucun retard dans les dossiers et d'effectuer de jolis placements boursiers qui me faisaient de l'œil depuis longtemps déjà.

-

Je n'eus aucune nouvelle de Trowa.

-

Comme d'habitude, mes nombreux téléphones ne me laissèrent pas un instant de libre. Tous, sauf un, celui-là même qui ne sonnait pour ainsi dire jamais.

Mon GSM privé.

Il ne m'avait déragé qu'à un seul moment, quand Heero voulu en connaître un peu plus sur mon problème informatique. Je le soupçonnais de chercher à vérifier cela de chez lui pendant le dimanche, ce qui avait tendance à rendre fou Duo pour qui les congés sont sacrés.

Je croirais entendre _l'autre_.

-

Finalement, Heero arriva dans toute sa splendeur le lundi à la première heure et arrangea l'entièreté des programmes en un tour de main qui lui prit l'équivalent d'une matinée.

Je l'aime.

Mes données revenues, je l'aimais encore plus.

L'anti-virus installé, je l'adulais littéralement.

Duo en a de la chance de se coltiner un glaçon composé de circuits électroniques aussi bien structurés. Quoique ce genre de compétence ne lui sert à rien.

Il est plus.. comment dire… terre à terre, plus… hum… tactile.

Il ne sait pas apprécier les capacités de son « ami » à leur juste valeur.

Il ne sait pas ce qu'il rate, il pourrait être riche en utilisant la matière grise de notre suicidaire préféré.

Qu'Allah en soit remercié, Heero s'est toujours raté, j'ai mes données.

Donc, je l'aime.

-

Trowa aussi je l'aimais, hélas c'était un peu compromis.

Moi qui m'imaginais avoir déniché la perle rare au silence d'or, je m'étais lamentablement leurré.

Une vexation supplémentaire.

De toute façon, mieux vaut être seul qu'avec un obsédé.

Pas que je n'aime pas le sexe, ce n'est juste pas une de mes priorités dans la vie. J'appréciais sur l'instant, mais le lendemain c'était une autre paire de manches, et une multinationale ne se dirigeait pas avec des sourires d'homme comblé mais éreinté.

Même s'il était sérieusement doué, je pouvais m'en passer, ma société ne s'en plaindrait pas.

-

Je n'avais pas de nouvelles de Trowa et cela ne me manquait pas.

Nous finirions bien par nous croiser, je le savais, mais le plus tard serait le mieux.

-

- Monsieur. Monsieur ?

- Hm.. oui Elodie ?

- Monsieur Akham sur la ligne trois. Il voudrait savoir s'il serait possible de régler les sorties commerciales en vue du nouveau marché en Afrique Subsaharienne.

- Très bien, je le prends.

-

Prendre ? Prendre qui ?

Me prendre ?

Me faire prendre ?

_Trowa_.

Pourquoi tout revenait à _lui _?

Y avait-il une cause à effet ?

Une possibilité.

Peut-être que…

Non.

-

-

-

Deux mois plus tard, je n'avais toujours aucune nouvelle de Trowa et le léger inconfort dû à l'absence de _sa_ chaleur de _son_ côté du lit en ce début d'hivers fut vite solutionné par la présence appréciable d'une bouillotte.

Bientôt je passerai mon matelas au samovar avant d'entrer sous les multiples couettes et édredons colorés qui me permettent de survivre.

La chaleur est mon amie, le froid une plaie d'Egypte supplémentaire.

-

Le temps passait à la vitesse de l'éclair sans nouvelle, c'était extrêmement impressionnant.

Je veux dire sans nouvelle de _lui_.

Les autres sont toujours présents. Peu, mais quand même, on se parlait.

Duo ne permettait pas de se laisser oublier, ce qui occasionnait une écoute attentive sur sa vie et celle d'Heero.

Sally envoyait les mails pour lesquels la fierté de Wufei ne s'aplatissait pas.

Mais _lui_.

Nada.

-

Je savais qu'_il_ était en mission avec Heero dans un coin reculé de la planète auquel on ne pouvait accéder qu'à la force des bras et le soutient logistique des produits high tech provenant de la Winner Co.

Je l'avais appris simplement, non pas par _sa_ bouche à _lui_, mais par Duo, alors que ça ne m'intéressait pas, cela va sans dire.

Cette puce électronique défaillante s'ennuyait sans sa poupée gonflable aux muscles gonflés sans stéroïdes, son côté tactile n'étant plus suffisamment besogné.

-

Echange épique dans mon bureau suite au déboulement sans prévenir du Preventer.

Je ne risque pas de l'oublier un jour.

-

- Ho Quatre ! Quitte ton trou, on sort.

- Ecoute Duo, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. J'ai une réunion dans quarante-cinq minutes et je n'ai pas encore pris connaissance de tous les dossiers. Vous pouvez-nous laisser Elodie, je m'occupe de Mr Maxwell, il s'en va justement.

- Ok, compris. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir ?

- Duo…

- Heero est parti pour une mission suicide qu'il va réussir tout seul comme d'habitude, tient non, cette fois-ci Trowa était présent. Alors je m'sens un peu seul donc je viens t'voir.

-

Super le rôle de bouche-trou, merci faux frère, je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te faire virer par la sécurité à coups de pompes dans l'arrière-train dont tu ne te sers pas beaucoup durant l'absence de l'…

Mission suicide ?

_Trowa _?

-

- Comment va-t-il ?

- Herro ? Il…

- Tout le monde sait qu'Heero s'en sort toujours même si personne ne comprend comment. Trowa, comment va-t-il ?

- Bien, très bien même. Je les ai vu par visiophone hier, ils sont bronzés à point. La mission s'est achevée il y a trois jour et ils rentrent dans deux jours le temps d'achever quelques rapports au soleil. Mais pourquoi je te raconte ça, tu as toutes les informations en première main.

- …

- Heu, Quatre ? ça va ? Tu tires une drôle de tête.

- …

- Tu n'étais pas encore au courant c'est ça ? Tro' ne t'a vraiment rien dit ? Il y a de l'eau dans le gaz ?

- Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas comme ça voyons. Tu connais Trowa, il n'est pas du genre à donner des nouvelles quand tout va bien, voilà tout.

-

Bien rattrapé.

M'apprendra à l'ouvrir tiens !

M'apprendra à m'inquiéter.

J'ai failli me ridiculiser par _sa_ faute.

Encore et toujours _lui_.

L'ex qu'on ne nomme pas mais qui reste présent dans cette troisième personne du singulier, pronom définit.

-

Une fois que Duo fut bien reconduit par mes soins en direction de la sortie, avec la promesse de le voir le lendemain soir, je me laissais tomber derrière mon bureau en proie à une question existentielle.

Pourquoi réagissais-je au quart de tour à tout ce que _le_ touchait ? ça ne me ressemblait pas.

Pourquoi n'avais-je pas simplement dit à Duo que tout était terminé ? C'est moi qui _l_'avait plaqué quand même.

Pourquoi ne m'avait-_il_ pas prévenu qu'_il_ partait en mission avec Heero ? Ses activités étaient toujours dangereuses, à peine moins maintenant qu'il était casé, Duo ne l'avait pas calmé.

Pourquoi n'était-_il_ pas encore revenu ?

-

_Il_ devait revenir, _il_ l'avait toujours fait, ce qui me permettrait de _le_ repousser allégrement et de me sentir mieux.

Quel égoïste.

_Il_ ne réagissait pas comme d'habitude, cela me perturbait, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer.

_Il_ le savait, en tout cas devait s'en rendre compte, nous étions loin d'être des inconnus l'un pour l'autre.

-

- Monsieur ? Les directeurs des secteurs B12 à B24 sont arrivés. Ils vous attendent salle 37.

-

Déjà ? J'avais pourtant quarante-cinq minutes devant moi.

Duo…

Tu es mort !

Toi aussi Trowa !

Pour deux comptes, une mesure et non deux, assumez.

-

- Je les rejoins dans cinq minutes. Faites-les patienter Elodie.

- Bien Monsieur.

-

-

Mon dieu, je me fais chieeeeeer.

Mes neurones se font la malle et j'utilise le vocabulaire de Duo.

La déchéance est proche et tout est de la faute de _l'autre _!

-

Effectivement, je ne comprenais rien à ce que racontaient mes directeurs de services.

Ils parlaient autour de la table de réunion que je présidais, un sourire que je ne pouvais m'imaginer que perdu, sur le visage.

-

- Il est évident que les tensions relationnelles occasionnées par la compétition au niveau de certains services, n'aident en rien à une communication radieuse.

- Vous reconnaissez donc le conflit sous-jacent ?

- Tout à fait. Et il engendre de réelles difficultés. Il faut penser chiffres, données, bénéfices, si nous voulons que la société reste compétitive.

-

Bravo Monsieur Crine ! J'ai bien fait de vous engager.

Maintenant, ayez la bonté de l'expliquer à _l'autre_.

-

- Nous nous devons d'être numéro un, d'être opérationnels dans tous les domaines.

- Tous les marchés sont en attente de notre bon vouloir, cela ne sera pas trop compliqué.

-

Ces paroles.

Les mêmes.

Pourquoi ?

_Trowa_.

Je ne comprends pas.

Tout allait si bien. Où l'engrenage s'est-il grippé ?

Ce n'est pas le seul homme sur Terre, bien qu'à mon humble avis, il est probablement le plus séduisant… Non, non, ce n'est qu'une impression, cela fait juste longtemps que je n'ai plus maté, c'est tout.

On m'a toujours attendu, pourquoi la tendance changerait-elle ?

Pourquoi devrais-je, _moi_, être en attente ?

Et de quoi ?

-

- … la pénétration du marché serait facilitée par nos nouveaux produits tout à fait adaptés à l'utilisation locale des canaux de communication.

-

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces paroles ?

Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ?

-

- Il nous faut effectuer un bilan pour mieux percevoir l'issue de nos aboutissements et avoir une juste appréciation de nos possibilités avant de percer le marché avec les produits Winner. Les Bourses du monde entier ne nous en tiendront pas rigueur, que du contraire !

-

Houlà, les images !

Ne pas fermer les yeux.

Surtout ne pas fermer les yeux.

Même cligner des paupières est proscrit.

Calme, caaaaaaaaaalme…

On ne parle que de produits, de faire des bilans de nos actions, pour prévoir les possibilités de pénétration…

C'est de l'économie, juste de l'économie.

Alors, pourquoi mon entrejambe me paraît aussi équilibré que la Bourse asiatique ?

-

- La recherche de nouveaux marchés va pouvoir débuter plus tôt que prévu. Il nous faut écouler nos produits dans un nombre plus important de ménages.

-

Ecoulons, écoulons…

-

- Pour cela, il va falloir revoir la balance commerciale et suivre les cours de la Bourse.

-

Partout dans le monde, j'aime les Bourses.

Toujours partantes pour se coucher devant moi.

Pantelantes face à mon envie.

Frétillantes devant mes paroles et mes actes.

Surtout les siennes en fait.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGG !

-

- Un bon placement se doit d'être pensé sur le long terme. Croyez-vous réellement qu'augmenter le capitale santé de l'entreprise ne deviendrait pas un handicap au final ?

-

Traduction : à trop vouloir que tout soit parfait, on court à sa perte, à l'essoufflement.

T'as compris ?

Et puis, t'imaginer ramper à mes pieds, m'implorant… La scène est hautement érotique.

Un peu trop d'ailleurs, il va vraiment falloir écourter cette putain de réunion.

Bon, de quoi ils causent les rabat-joie ?

-

- Il est important d'amener un nouveau besoin au public que nous désirons viser. De le faire patienter et d'entraîner par là un manque que seule la Winner Co serait en mesure de combler.

- N'oubliez pas que nous devons nous montrer sous notre meilleur jour selon la demande et être prêt à toute éventualité. Telle est la clé de la réussite.

- Ce sont les bases des techniques publicitaires. Croyez-vous que le public se laissera aussi facilement manœuvrer ?

- Notre degrés d'analyse fera toute la différence. Ne sous-estimez pas mon service mon cher.

-

Mais oui, bien sûr !

Désir.

Envie.

Passion.

CUL.

Il me suffit de réveiller son manque et il me reviendra directement dans les bras.

Ensuite, je lui dirai ma manière de penser et basta après avoir tirer son coup. Je ne l'aurais pas cru si on me l'avait dit, mais je commence tout doucement à sentir un manque moi aussi, alors autant faire d'une pierre deux coups.

Machiavel en culottes courtes ?

_Moi ?_

Je n'en porte plus depuis longtemps.

-

- Je vous remercie Messieurs, j'y vois plus clair maintenant.

- Mais Mr le Président…

-

J'étais déjà parti, mon corps se dirigeant vers mon bureau sans faire attention aux nombreuses personnes se trouvant sur mon passage, mon esprit en dehors du temps et de l'espace en recherche d'une réponse satisfaisante aux innombrables questions me taraudant.

Il m'avait humilié, je ne pouvais cautionner sa démission, il devait payer.

-

Comment amener un manque ?

Le voir, me montrer sous mon meilleur jour pour qu'il désire ce qu'il avait perdu ?

Hum… Trop basique. Sa fierté l'empêcherait de revenir.

Le rendre jaloux ?

Ce serait pire, il pourrait être heureux de me savoir comblé.

Et pourquoi ne pas lui donner ce qu'il désirait ?

Pourquoi ne pas m'afficher ?

Pourquoi ne pas donner au monde ce qu'il attendait ?

Mon image, dans les bras d'un autre. Pas une femme, non, il n'y croirait pas, mais un homme.

Ne pas être celui pour qui je dévoilerais mon homosexualité, voilà ce qui pourrait le toucher.

La rumeur pourrait me servir. Dans ce cas précis, ce ne serait pas un coup bas, tout est permis pour atteindre son but. Ce ne serait pas la première ni la dernière fois que j'utiliserais les médias à ma convenance.

Il m'avait fait mal, il devait payer.

Il allait s'en mordre les doigts.

-

Mais qui ?

-

La question me turlupina une bonne partie de la journée, m'empêchant de travailler correctement.

Encore un point négatif à mettre à son actif.

-

-

-

- Quatre ?

- Oui Trowa ?

- Peux-tu m'expliquer ceci ?

-

A la première page d'un magasine quelconque qu'il tenait à bout de bras presque contre mon nez, je pouvais m'observer, superbe à mon humble avis dans mon costume crème, dans les bras d'un éphèbe dont l'intelligence est proportionnelle à un poix chiche et encore, je suis généreux. Enfin, je ne l'avais pas choisi pour sa réflexion.

Je remarquais distraitement que le paparazzi avait pris mon mauvais profil. On n'allait pas leur demandé d'en plus faire de la photographie esthétique, ils avaient touché le point sensible d'un certain mèché aux beaux yeux verts en fureur, cela me convenait parfaitement.

-

- Que veux-tu que je t'explique Trowa ?

- Qui est ce mec ?

- Le titre est suffisamment éloquent je crois.

-

Titre plus qu'accrocheur : _Le célibataire en vogue casé !_

Sous-titre : _Quatre Raberba Winner gay, les demoiselles en pleurs._

Aucune délicatesse.

-

Yeux d'une innocence sans borne.

-

- Il est mignon, n'est-ce pas ?

- Et c'est pour cette chose que tu m'as plaqué ?

-

Yeux qui se ferment.

-

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…..

Bonheur.

Quelle tristesse qu'il ne soit pas encore devant moi, j'en baverais presque.

-

Je me repassais inlassablement la scène en mode rêve éveillé, le tabloïde que m'avait apporté une Elodie catastrophée, ouvert sur mon bureau.

Les téléphones n'arrêtaient pas un instant leur son énervant.

Je n'en avait cure en attente de la confrontation.

Trowa allait arriver.

Trowa devait arriver.

Honneur bafoué.

-

Depuis la première heure du matin, depuis la sortie des journaux en fait, tout le monde cherchait à me joindre.

Tous, sauf mes proches. Je les attendais plus tard, le soir. Ils savaient que ça ne servait strictement à rien de tenter de m'appeler durant les heures de bureau.

Ce sont mes actionnaires que la situation inquiétait.

-

Sur ce point, Towa avait vu juste.

Si je lui avais imposé le silence sur notre relation, c'était pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'étais pas encore capable de faire face aux conséquences qu'une telle nouvelle entraînerait, sans perdre des parts de marché.

Dans le monde des affaires, l'apparence et les suppositions jouent un rôle considérable.

Gay -égale- efféminé -égale- pas capable d'être un loup dans l'univers des fauves -égale- mauvaise publicité.

-

Maintenant, je n'en avais plus rien à foutre.

Bien que très jeune pour un chef d'une entreprise de cette importance, j'avais déjà fait mes preuves.

-

Je leur conseillais donc de se calmer, sans infirmer ou confirmer l'information, et d'attendre que les remous soient passés avant de penser vendre. Tout plutôt qu'occasionner un mouvement de panique pouvant s'affirmer négatif pour mes affaires.

De plus, j'en avais profité pour monnayer au plus haut le prix de chaque cliché. Je prenais un risque, minime et contrôlé certes, mais quand même, cela se payait.

J'étais même sur le point d'attaquer la feuille de choux en justice. Je l'avais choisie en dehors des médias sous l'autorité de la Winner Co, il ne faut jamais prendre de risque, et rien n'avait été signer, et sans preuve, pas d'accord.

Si cette action rentabiliserait mes légères pertes financières, cela donnerait aussi un poids considérable à l'article et me ferait une publicité négative qui pourrait faire mal au long terme.

Hum…

Idée à abandonner.

-

Je l'attendais donc, tout en profitant du temps qui m'était octroyé pour avancer dans mon travail.

En tentant de profiter du temps plutôt.

J'avais du mal à me concentrer, mon esprit partant invariablement vers un grand châtain aux yeux verts. Décidemment je fais une fixation sur ses yeux. Il faut reconnaître qu'ils sont plus qu'expressifs, surtout quand il glisse sur ma peau pour descendre vers… _gasp_.

Châtain dont la présence me serait plus que bénéfique pour les nerfs. L'altercation qui en découlerait me rendait fébrile dans l'attente.

Attente qui m'entraînait dans une délectation sans borne. Toute personne entrant dans mon bureau, où je m'étais calfeutré pour ne pas le rater, pouvait me retrouver le sourire aux lèvres et l'oreille attentive. En façade.

Attente qui amenait un plaisir presque sexuel, m'obligeant, lorsque les pensées se faisaient extrêmement scabreuses, à croiser les jambes pour tenter désespérément de calmer mon excitation.

Attente.

Attente…

_Attente !_

-

Rien.

Il ne vint pas.

-

-

En fin de journée, j'étais légèrement nerveux…

Mais bon, je le connaissais, bien, trop peut-être. Il n'avait jamais apprécié de se donner en spectacle, préférant les représentations privées.

Je rentrais chez moi.

-

A peine le pied posé sur le sol en marbre de mon entrée, je fis rapidement le tour de toutes les pièces, jusqu'au débarras.

Personne.

J'examinais le moindre signe qui aurait pu trahir une présence autre que la mienne.

Nada.

Je vérifiais mes répondeurs, mes mails, mes faxs, mes messageries.

Rien.

Pour se faire attendre, il se faisait attendre.

-

Tournant en rond depuis plus d'une demi-heure, j'enrayais ma surexcitation.

Je tirais alors le maximum de moyens de communication jusque dans la salle de bain, décidant de me relaxer dans de l'eau très chaude et parfumée, transformant la pièce en un piège mortel, l'eau et le courant électrique n'ayant jamais fait bon ménage. Mais quitte à m'électrocuter, autant que ce soit pour la bonne cause.

-

L'eau chaude et les vapeurs aromatisées me firent un bien considérable aux muscles, mais pas à mon émoi.

Je laissais mes mains courir sur mon corps désirant vaincre la tension coûte que coûte.

Gémissements.

De plus en plus prononcés…

-

Signe du destin, mon GSM privé me rappela dans la réalité au moment le moins opportun.

Je me relevais d'un bond, passais une jambe hors de la baignoire et m'étalais sur le sol mouillé, terminant ma course éperdue à quatre pattes.

-

- Allo ?

- Quatre chéri ? J'ai vu les nouvelles. Tout va bien ?

-

Le Ken de service.

Pouvait pas tomber plus mal.

A croire qu'il l'avait fait exprès.

-

- Je vais passer, tu as besoin d'un soutient xycholo…, psycha…, psychologique.

-

Décidemment, qu'il est con.

-

- Non, je te remercie, ça va.

- Chéri, je comprends que tu sois furieux, mais on va affronter ça ensemble et…

- Je te dis que ça va, j'ai besoin d'être seul.

- Ho.

-

Déception à l'autre bout du fil.

Vite, conclure, il ne s'agirait pas de manquer un appel de _l'autre_.

-

- Au fait, c'est fini, alors fais-moi plaisir et efface mon numéro, ça m'arrangerait.

- QUOI ! Mais…

- Sois beau et tais-toi, c'est ce que tu fais de mieux.

-

Et on raccroche.

Et un problème de réglé.

-

Je m'allongeais sur le tapis de bain en soupirant. Cet imbécile m'avait donné un faux espoir. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de lui accorder mon numéro privé ?

Maintenant mes genoux me faisaient souffrir et ce n'était rien en comparaison de mon entrejambe.

Mes mains reprirent leur descente sur ma peau humide pour atteindre la source de mon problème.

La pensée fugace qu'il y avait longtemps que je n'avais plus eu le besoin de m'occuper de moi-même, me traversa l'esprit avant qu'il ne s'embrouille définitivement.

Jouissance.

Vert.

Cause à effet.

_ Trowa._

NARDIN' !

-

Téléphone en plein bien-être post-coïtal.

MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI !

-

- Ken, heu.. je veux dire Alex. Je crois avoir été clair. Oublie-moi.

- Il s'appelle donc Alex l'autre tache ?

- Duo ?

-

Redressement sur la coude gauche.

-

- Putain Quat'. Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?

- Je me suis fait avoir par les paparazzi, c'est toujours un risque.

- A d'autres ! Deux ans avec Tro' et pas un cliché. Et tu veux me faire gober un truc pareil ?

-

Tous ceux qui sous-estiment Duo Maxwell, finissent par s'en mordre les doigts.

Contrairement à l'autre greluche que je viens de plaquer, il est beaucoup moins con qu'il peut parfois en donner l'impression.

-

- Tu aurais pu me dire que c'était fini, j'aurais moins eu l'air de l'imbécile de service. J'croyais être ton meilleur pote.

-

Aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître, tu l'es, mais j'ai trop d'honneur pour le reconnaître.

-

- Que tu officialises avec Tro', j'aurais compris, mais là, comme ça. A quoi tu joues ?

- Cela ne te regarde pas.

- Ha bon ? Vas danser la gigue sur la tombe de Kushrénada, ça ne me r'garde pas non plus. J'suis pas fan de ce que t'es devenu. J'te croyais plus intelligent que ça.

- Comme quoi les apparences peuvent être trompeuses, même par rapport à moi.

- Surtout par rapport à toi. On n'a plus rien à se dire. Salut.

- Attends Duo !

-

Coupé.

Retombée sur le tapis de bain.

Soupir.

-

-

Je dormis mal, très mal. L'attente prolongée se faisait ressentir.

Et lorsque mon réveil retentit, je réalisais que je n'avais pas fermé l'œil.

-

Je partis en direction du siège sociale de ma compagnie avec une fébrilité malsaine. Je me sentais vaseux et excédé.

Les nuits blanches ne me faisaient pas peur mais la tension nerveuse couplée à la tension sexuelle ne me mettaient pas de la meilleure humeur possible.

Elodie allait me servir de punching-ball. C'était ma secrétaire, il fallait bien qu'elle serve.

-

Cette journée passa effroyablement lentement.

J'étais sans cesse dérangé dans mes activités par mes actionnaires, mes directeurs généraux, les présidents des filiales, mes alliés commerciaux, et même par mes adversaires économiques.

Tous avec la même demande : _Etait-ce la vérité ?_

Sans compter les journalistes free-lance, chaînes de TV, de radio, gérants de sites Internet et autres.

Tous avec la même demande : _avoir la suprématie sur l'information._

La totalité mixée avec les aller-retour habituels dans mon bureau ressemblant de plus en plus à une salle d'audience gérée avec efficacité par Elodie. Elle ne subit pas mes foudres ce jour-là.

-

Le seul donc j'aurais souhaité entendre la voix brilla par son absence.

_ Trowa._

-

J'eus beau être prêt à toutes éventualités.

J'eus beau rentrer tous les soirs.

J'eus beau garder mon GSM à proximité.

_ Rien._

Pendant des jours.

Qui se transformèrent en semaines.

Puis en mois.

Le temps qu'il fallut à tous pour m'oublier.

-

A la trappe mon plan !

Aux oubliettes mon coup d'éclat !

-

En désespoir de cause, je tentais de retrouver un semblant de relation avec Duo. L'idée d'avoir de ses nouvelles entachant à peine le fond de ma réflexion.

Rien n'y fit.

Néant !

-

J'étais en manque.

J'étais pathétique.

-

-

-

_ Tous les livres d'Histoire décrivent Quatre Raberba Winner comme le héros de guerre qui mit ses propres deniers à disposition de tous, dépensant sans compter pour la reconstruction de L4. Ce qu'ils oublient de citer, c'est le simple fait qu'il ne fut pas innocent dans la destruction de sa colonie d'origine.  
_

_ Il n'empêche, cette action lui permit d'asseoir sa notoriété.  
_

_ Quatre Raberba Winner est un ange pour tous, dont les largesses et l'amabilité ne sont rien à côté de sa réflexion et son assurance. Il traverse son environnement avec calme et délicatesse.  
_

_ Les anges n'existent pas, mais l'opinion populaire et la propagande médiatique permettent de faire accepter la plus improbable interprétation d'un acte posé par un capitaliste reconnu._

(extrait de : _Solitude, Biographie d'un homme de pouvoir_, éd. Robert Laffond)

-

-

-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Version papier entre le 20 septembre et 03 octobre**  
Fin du second volet.  
**

** Suite aux demandes (exigences) de la demoiselle pour qui cette fic est écrite (en plus elle ose me forcer à une fin. Mithy, t'as pas honte ?), je me vois dans l'obligation d'écrire cette histoire en trois volets et non en deux comme c'était prévu au départ.  
Que ça ne vous empêche pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, curiosité toute personnelle.  
**

** De toute façon, à bientôt.  
La suite et fin dans une, maximum deux, semaine(s).  
**

** HLO**


	3. La multitude de la négation

**Disclaimer : les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent à leur auteur ainsi qu'à Sunrise, Bandaï, Sotsu Agency et associés (peut-être nombreux, je n'en ai aucune idée. En tout cas, je n'en fais pas partie ça se saurait)**

**Genre : Bon, logiquement vous savez où vous êtes.**

**Rating : _M pour ce volet._  
ATTENTION, CHAPITRE EXTREMEMENT DUR, RESERVE A UN PUBLIC AVERTI.  
**

**Note :**  
Pour une emmerdeuse qui n'a toujours pas compris qu'elle n'était pas plus grande que moi.  
Pour son anniversaire en avance parce que j'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir le temps de lui offrir une autre fic. Bisous ma « grande ».

**Préface :**  
Bon, bien, finalement je n'ai absolument pas fait ce que m'avait suggéré _Mithy_.  
Comme quoi…

**Merci pour toutes les reviews sur mes différents écrits.**

**Bonne lecture**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**-**

**SOLITUDE**

_**Biographie d'un homme de pouvoir**_

La multitude de la négation

**-**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

-

-

_Quatre Raberba Winner est un homme complexe._

_Si l'on désirait faire de la psychologie de bas étage, on expliquerait sa personnalité obscure à partir de son histoire personnelle.  
_

_Enfance difficile au milieu d'une multitude de sœurs plus âgées, enfance gâtée qui ne pardonne pas une existence considérée comme une ineptie, enfance qui cherche déjà à prendre de la distance avec la charge d'unique héritier mâle, enfance construite qui vit difficilement sa condition de bébé éprouvette._

_Adolescence pas plus évidente. La guerre est aux portes des colonies, le choix qui décidera d'un avenir possible, est une manière de se différencier d'un père omniprésent._

_Age adulte qui prône la réussite, la richesse, le bonheur factice._

_Une vie donc, qui explique probablement ses réactions égocentriques et égoïstes, mais qui ne les pardonne pas._

(extrait de : _Solitude, Biographie d'un homme de pouvoir,_ éd. Robert Laffond)

-

-

-

- Monsieur ? Le lieuteant-colonel Chang est arrivé.

- Faites-le rentrer Elodie.

-

Suite à des menaces écrites contre ma personne, ma secrétaire n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de demander de l'aide aux Preventers pour assurer ma sécurité. J'avais manqué la renvoyer sur le champs tant ma fureur explosa sur le coup.

J'étais un ex-terroriste, je n'avais besoin d'aucun secours pour garantir la sauvegarde de mes fesses.

-

Encore maintenant je me demandais quelles raisons obscures m'avaient empêché de la catapulter directement dans le vide sidéral à partir de ma navette privée dans laquelle nous nous trouvions lorsqu'elle me fit part de son initiative.

Enfin, elle s'inquiétait pour moi, ce qui n'était pas le cas de toutes les secrétaires.

En outre, elle concoctait merveilleusement bien le thé à la menthe, pas trop sucré, juste comme il faut. Son thé était meilleur que celui de Rachid, c'est tout dire.

Donc, je l'ai gardée.

-

- Wufei, je suis heureux de te voir.

-

Lors de la création des Preventers à la fin de la guerre, Lady Une, pardon le Général Une, avait cherché à m'engager.

Je la comprenais. Je ne crois pas qu'il existe meilleur stratège, mon seul rival en la matière, Treize Kushrénada, étant décédé.

-

- Monsieur le Président.

- Là, tu me vexes.

-

Cela ne m'avait pas empêché de décliner son offre par une pirouette diplomatique, lui promettant de mettre mes chercheurs au travail pour lui donner une technologie à la pointe du progrès, tout en lui faisant payer le prix fort évidemment.

-

- Ok Winner, mais je ne suis pas là pour une réunion d'anciens.

-

Mon rôle de futur leader m'avait forcé à prendre part à la guerre.

Je trouvais personnellement la mort bien salissante et je préférais engager mes forces et mes neurones dans d'autres sortes de combat.

L'économie internationale est un champ de bataille où les coups bas pour la suprématie planétaire se comptaient par dizaine, que dis-je, par milliers.

-

- Alors explique-moi ce qui t'amène.

-

Mais ce choix me défavorisait face à ceux que je considérais toujours comme mes pairs.

-

- Voyons Winner.

-

Je restais malgré tout un ex-terroriste et je n'avais nullement besoin d'une nounou pour veiller sur moi.

-

- Les menaces pesant sur ta tête doivent être prises au sérieux. Nous avons donc décidé de t'allouer une garde rapprochée.

-

Cela fait du bien de traiter avec quelqu'un ayant un minimum de vocabulaire.

Cela permet de se faire comprendre facilement.

-

- Je n'en ai pas besoin.

-

Point barre.

Prends ça dans les dents.

-

- Je m'attendais à ton désaccord. Cela ne change rien au fait, tu es devenu une personne médiatique, un pivot sur l'échiquier mondial, tu dois être pris comme tel.

- Je te remercie de me créditer d'une place de cette importance, mais me faire suivre dans le moindre de mes déplacements par une bande de gorilles sans éducation risquerait de nuire à mes affaires. Et ça, je ne puis le permettre.

- C'est pour cette raison que nous avons choisi un unique garde du corps parmi nous.

- Ho ? Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ? Heero, Duo, toi ?

- Trowa.

- QUOI ? Hors de question !

- Winner, votre passif ne doit pas jouer contre ta sécurité. Tu veux quelqu'un de discret, il est le meilleur. De plus, actuellement, il est le seul à être libre.

- Wufei, tu ne peux pas me demander…

- Il est ici, il prend fonction immédiatement et ce jusqu'à ce que l'alerte soit passée.

-

LE CHACAL.

Je ne veux pas le voir !

Ni lui parler.

Pas même l'entendre.

Mais bon, je crois être loin de l'imbécile et je sais reconnaître lorsque je n'ai pas le choix.

Une allait m'entendre, et surtout apprendre que le prototype de la nouvelle puce servant à l'infiltration électronique promise pour dans deux jours, allait avoir un retard de trois, non, six mois, cela mettant en expectative de nombreuses missions d'une importance capitale. Quel dommage…

-

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais à devoir supporter sa présence indésirable.

Je devrais dire « devenue indésirable ». Il y a peu encore j'aurais donné cher pour avoir l'occasion de le croiser.

Dans le but de me venger de l'affront qu'il avait osé me porter, cela allait de soi.

-

Wufei-le-traître sortit pour laisser la place au mime de service.

-

Je comprenais soudain pourquoi il avait eu un tel succès lorsqu'il travaillait encore avec Catherine au cirque.

Aucune émotion n'était visible sur son visage. Je le savais stoïque mais jamais je n'avais réalisé qu'il pouvait atteindre de telles extrémités.

Tout en me replongeant dans l'étude de mes données, je me demandais quel était son vrai visage : celui, expressif, auquel j'avais eu droit durant notre relation, ou cette indifférence qu'il me montrait maintenant ?

Douleur.

Je suis parfaitement conscient qu'on montre différents visages en fonction de la situation, des sentiments, de la personne aussi…

-

Bizarrement, je me mis à prier pour qu'un de mes téléphones rompe le silence pesant sur mon bureau. Moi qui habituellement désirais faire agréer le laminage de téléphones comme discipline olympique.

Son regard suivait le moindre de mes gestes mais avec un détachement qui couvrait mon corps d'une sueur froide tout à fait désagréable.

-

- Tu vas rester debout encore longtemps ?

-

Je me giflais mentalement. Je me fis d'ailleurs fort mal à l'ego.

Je m'étais promis de lui rendre son détachement. Il n'était personne, rien d'important, un meuble dont je me serais bien passé.

-

- Bonjour Quatre.

-

M'énerve.

Léger sourire, regard ombrageux.

Froid.

-

- Bonjour Trowa.

-

Orage contre temps clair.

Longtemps.

-

- Maintenant que les politesses d'usage sont accomplies, tu ne t'assiérais pas que je puisse travailler ?

-

Seconde claque plus insultes mentales en arabe.

Il faudrait vraiment que je pense à réfléchir avant de parler. Son attitude déclarait la guerre, en bon stratège je me devais de reprendre l'avantage.

-

- Puis-je me connecter au réseau interne pour vérifier les systèmes de sécurité ?

- …

- Je ne te dérangerai pas plus Quatre.

- Utilise le terminal D, près de la fenêtre. Je te donne les codes d'accès.

-

Près de la fenêtre, derrière moi, dans le coin le plus éloigné.

-

- Elodie ? Faites entrer Hubert, j'ai une lettre à lui dicter.

-

-

Je me noyais sous le travail durant la fin de la journée jusqu'à purement oublier sa présence.

Il me fit sursauter lorsqu'il apparut subitement à mes côtés alors que je passais mon manteau.

-

- J'ai un souper mondain, tu peux rentrer m'attendre.

- Je t'accompagne.

-

Je pris un immense plaisir à le balader toute la soirée au milieu de la foule pompeuse et bigarrée composant la réception, sachant à quel point il ne s'y sentait pas à l'aise. Il déteste ce genre de populace bien qu'elle fasse partie du même monde que moi, il ne peut s'imaginer à quel point ils sont tous « gais ».

M'arrêtant pour parler politique ou économie de marché à l'un ou à l'autre, je m'éclipsais subrepticement pour faire le baisemain à l'une de ses matrones recouvertes de vison et de diamants, avant de m'intercaler entre bedons et fesses monumentales d'hommes de loi fumant le cigare, pour complimenter sur leur mise les jeunes premières rougissantes sous l'œil suspicieux de leurs chaperons.

Je connais le beau monde de toutes les villes et de toutes les colonies. Aussi, je fréquente les hommes influents ainsi que leurs femmes, pour le bien de mes affaires évidemment.

-

Ce jeu de cache-cache à travers les salles monumentales de l'ambassade me mit d'excellente humeur. Je me saoulais du tumulte des pièces pour me donner les moyens de contrecarrer sa présence.

Et lorsque nous rentrâmes finalement à mon domicile, je lui jetais négligemment un « bonne nuit » avant de rejoindre mon lit, sans m'inquiéter outre mesure de l'endroit où il allait dormir.

Je passais une nuit comme cela ne m'était plus arrivé depuis longtemps, me sentant enfin en paix.

-

Je déchantais le lendemain lorsque je le découvris humide et déshabillé, sortant de la douche au moment où je quittais ma chambre.

Une fraction de seconde, l'image d'un tombé de serviette me parut plus que prometteuse alors que je le dépassais sans lui jeter le moindre regard.

Il allait payer.

-

A peine arrivé à la Winner Co, je m'arrangeais discrètement avec Elodie pour que mes rendez-vous extérieurs de la semaine tombent comme par hasard dans la journée.

Je demandais à Trowa de m'y conduire, prétextant un congé maladie de mon chauffeur et un sérieux mal de crâne pour moi, n'oubliant pas de pester contre le destin qui m'obligeait à me déplacer sur des kilomètres durant le jour.

Les choses étaient mal faites, nous n'avions pas de chance quand même.

-

Tout au long des différents trajets, je ne lui adressais nullement la parole, bien trop occupé à prendre connaissance des dossiers, à converser via visiophone, téléphone et vidéoconférence, avec les différents intervenants. C'est que le faire bisquer chamboulait mon emploi du temps et me pompait mon énergie.

Enfin, le résultat fut probant.

Je le trimballais dans toute la ville et les alentours à son grand déplaisir.

Je le voyais s'ennuyer ferme durant les rencontres où le vocabulaire lui passait bien au-dessus de la tête.

Je pris, bien sûr, précaution de ne fumer que dans l'habitacle du véhicule. Moi qui n'avais plus touché une cigarette depuis des temps immémoriaux, je mis un point d'honneur à l'enfumer. Il l'avait en horreur.

En fin de soirée, alors qu'il nous reconduisait vers ma demeure, tous les deux habillés en pingouins, souper de charité oblige, je ne pus empêcher un léger sourire sadique de fleurir sur mon visage.

Je ne sais s'il le remarqua tant je me dépêchais de rejoindre ma chambre.

-

-

Chaque jour de la semaine qui suivit, je fis extrêmement attention à surcharger mon emploi du temps me permettant ainsi de faire d'une pierre deux coups : m'abrutir jusqu'à oublier sa présence dans mon espace vital vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, et l'emmerder au plus haut point espérant sans trop y croire qu'il demande sa révocation sur cette mission.

-

Mais voilà, les meilleures choses ont une fin.

Le week-end arriva avec deux nouvelles dont je me serais bien passées.

Premièrement, bien que Heero et Duo soient sur le coup, les instigateurs des menaces n'avaient pas encore été appréhendés.

Deuxièmement, j'avais si bien travaillé que mon week-end s'annonçait libre.

Libre, oui.

TOTALEMENT libre.

Vide.

Soi-disant reposant.

La merde quoi.

-

Il allait falloir que je trouve un stratagème pour lui faire payer, tout était de sa faute, et accessoirement survivre à sa présence.

-

-

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il ouvre les hostilités le premier, mais rien ne vint.

Je passais donc mon vendredi soir enfermé dans mon bureau puisque nous avions légèrement mangé à l'entreprise.

C'est le samedi que tout commença à partir en queue de boudin.

-

Je me réveillais aux aurores comme à mon habitude, restant avachi au milieu des coussins, les yeux fixés sur mon plafond blanc, la tête vide, tant était grande ma répugnance à me retrouver dans la même pièce que lui.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'un arôme inhabituel interpella mon odorat que je tournais la tête vers la porte.

Je me rendis compte de ma tension à la douleur dans ma nuque que le mouvement provoqua.

Café, thé, et une odeur sucrée s'apparentant à des croissants chauds.

J'en avais l'eau à la bouche.

-

Mon esprit confus était justement en train de poser le pour et le contre de sortir du dessous des couettes, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit laissant passer un Trowa chargé comme un mulet.

Je me redressais rapidement face à cette intrusion.

-

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-

Retournement vers moi.

Sourire.

Avancée sur la moquette.

Vision d'un plateau surchargé.

-

- Je t'apporte le petit déjeuner.

- J'allais descendre.

- Tu peux bien faire une grasse matinée pour une fois.

-

J'eus juste le temps de m'asseoir plus ou moins confortablement qu'il déposa le tout directement sur mes genoux.

-

- Fais attention à mes draps !

- Tu pourrais me remercier.

-

Voix rauque.

Coup d'œil.

Yeux verts fixes.

Froncement de sourcils de ma part.

Que lui arrive-t-il ?

-

Je suivis son regard pour découvrir mes épaules nues, mes pectoraux imberbes et bronzés (esthéticienne oblige) et mes abdominaux contractés par le mouvement…

Ho.

Monsieur ne semblait pas si stoïque finalement.

-

Soudain le potentiel de la journée me parut rose et épanouissant.

La facture pour ces mois de pénurie était sur le point d'être payée.

-

Le plateau en équilibre précaire m'obligeait à bouger légèrement pour le réajuster sur mes cuisses, entraînant, par le plus grand des hasards, le drap vers le bas.

Ce n'était pas de ma faute si la fine ligne des poils blonds fut alors visible.

Ce n'était pas de ma faute si elle laissait deviner le creux de mon aine.

C'était encore moins ma responsabilité si Trowa pouvait aisément prendre conscience de ma nudité.

Et mon but n'était nullement de le faire rougir.

Ou si peu.

-

Je levais les yeux pour voir Trowa sur le point de repasser la porte.

-

- Tu ne restes pas ?

- Mon café m'attend en bas. Prends ton temps, tu es en vacances.

-

Raté.

M'ayant suivi comme mon ombre tout au long de cette semaine, il ne pouvait ignorer que je n'avais, hélas, rien à faire.

Je me devais alors d'être attentif, il ne fallait pas que le jeu tourne à mon désavantage.

-

Suivant ses conseils, je pris mon temps pour déguster mon déjeuner, prendre une douche et me préparer.

Que porter pour notre confrontation ?

La question se posait.

Je me devais de rester sobre, de ne pas en faire trop. Oubliés les pantalons collants et les dessus transparents.

En même temps, je ne perdais pas de vue mon objectif premier : éveiller son désir.

J'optais pour un jeans suffisamment moulant pour que l'on devine mes formes, assez large pour être confortable, et une chemise cintrée dont je laissais les trois premiers boutons ouverts.

Relax, décontracté, avec une pointe de charme.

Tout à fait moi.

-

Enfin prêt, je descendis pieds nus.

Bien que craignant le froid, j'adorais la sensation des pieds libérés des leurs entraves de tissus et de cuir.

La moquette et le parquet recouvrant la majorité de la surface habitable, étaient suffisamment chauds et je n'avais aucunement besoin de faire des économies de chauffage. D'ailleurs, la majorité des rares personnes à poser un orteil dans mon antre le définissait comme une étuve.

Enfin, on est méditerranéen ou on ne l'est pas.

Duo ricanerait s'il m'entendait. Lui qui soutient qu'il n'existe rien de plus éloigné du désert que L4… Ses considérations ne me touchent pas, je ne saurais renier mes origines.

-

Passé l'entrée de mon salon, je m'arrêtais, sidéré.

Trowa ne m'avait pas entendu et me tournait le dos au trois quarts devant la baie vitrée, l'esprit dans le vague, la tasse dans la main gauche, la droite tournant une cuillère dans le café d'un geste mécanique et fluide.

Je me demandais jusqu'à quel point sa pose n'était pas recherchée pour me faire perdre contenance.

Il était plus dangereux que je ne voulais l'admettre. J'allais devoir faire extrêmement attention.

En outre, je suis d'accord qu'il fait chaud, mais de là à ne porter qu'un jean et, surtout, une chemise blanche ouverte sur un torse tout ce qu'il y a d'appétissant… Il veut ma mort ou quoi ?

Ce devrait être interdit d'être aussi sexe.

-

Puisque même Wufei me reconnaissait une certaine autorité planétaire.

Puisque je me retrouvais avec un poids diplomatique.

Puisque j'avais de quoi acheter certaines consciences.

Puisque j'étais plus que politique.

J'allais me démerder pour faire ratifier une ordonnance proscrivant ce genre de pose.

-

Aucune considération pour l'opinion publique.

Je suis un homme médiatique.

Peu importe.

Je parle.

Peu importe.

Je sais.

Cette bande de crétins est assujettie face à mes décisions.

J'ai la faveur des médias, ça ne me posera aucun problème d'asseoir mes opinions personnelles, ils me suivront.

TOUS.

-

Inconsciemment, le peuple est à mes pieds, suivant mes directives quelles qu'elles soient.

Economiques : _vive la pub_.

Politiques : _les pots de vin sont toujours utiles. _

Sociales : _il suffit de leur donner ce qu'ils attendent, les Romains l'avaient déjà compris, du pain et des jeux et toute révolte est brisée dans l'œuf._

Qu'est-ce qu'ils s'imaginent ? C'est ma voix qui compte.

Grâce à la division média de la Winner Co, c'est un jeu d'enfant de manipuler l'opinion publique, je peux leur faire gober n'importe quoi même la pire ineptie.

Je suis conscient de ma puissance personnelle, j'en use et en abuse à ma convenance.

-

Oui..

Face à Trowa, j'en étais persuadé.

La provocation inconsciente se devait de disparaître de la surface de la Terre, ce serait une chose appréciable pour les hormones de tout personne normalement constituée.

On ne m'en voudra pas, on me remerciera.

-

Tout à mes plans légèrement mégalomanes, je ricanais puis sursautais.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Depuis quand avais-je les lèvres contre une surface si douce ? J'étais pourtant d'abord passé par la cuisine déposer mon plateau comportant la tasse de thé vide.

Depuis quand m'étais-je appuyé à plat ventre contre un mur ? C'était illogique puisque je n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir bougé.

Depuis quand avais-je les yeux fermés ? Il faisait gris dehors, la lumière n'était donc pas trop forte.

-

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Quatre ?

-

Une voix froide me propulsa dans la réalité.

Je fis un bond en arrière.

-

Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais rapproché de Trowa au point de me coller à lui, les bras autour de sa taille, les mains sur son ventre, les lèvres dans son cou.

Erreur.

-

Il me faisait face maintenant.

Le corps rigide, les bras croisés.

Un air surpris sur le visage.

Les yeux froids.

-

Mal.

J'ai mal.

_Pourquoi ?_

-

La colère me submergea en fois une fois.

Bizarrement elle ne m'apporta aucune satisfaction car elle n'était pas dirigée contre lui, contre sa réaction.

Mais contre moi.

Je venais de perdre un round.

Une fraction de seconde, le stratège s'était déconnecté et cela avait suffi pour me faire perpétrer une erreur qu'il me serait difficile retourner à mon avantage.

Tout cela contrecarrait mes plans.

J'en étais furieux.

-

Je m'efforçais de sourire.

Mielleux.

-

- Je ne t'avais pas encore souhaité « bonjour ». C'est chose faite.

-

Froncement de sourcils.

-

- Je n'aime pas être pris par surprise. Dorénavant ne prends plus ce genre d'initiative, Quatre.

-

Une droite en pleine gueule.

Symbolique.

Ça faisait le même effet.

Je venais de me faire remettre en place, proprement.

-

Mon sourire s'effaça.

-

Il ne veut pas de moi ?

Comment osait-il ?

-

- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

- Non merci.

-

Moi j'en avais besoin.

Pour me redonner contenance.

Pour me donner le temps de réfléchir.

-

Alors que je dirigeais vers le bar, je le vis du coin de l'œil prendre place sur le sofa, la cheville droite sur son genou gauche.

Je l'observais avec satisfaction tendre la main vers le présentoir de magasine à côté de la table basse.

Un nouveau sourire sur mon visage, calculateur cette fois, lorsqu'il en sortit une certaine feuille de choux que j'avais placée en prévision de cet instant.

J'allais avoir l'honneur de sa réaction en direct.

Il me tournait le dos, hélas, mais je n'avais aucun moyen de le contourner sans paraître suspect.

Je dus donc prendre mon mal en patience et l'observer, les yeux fixés sur sa nuque, feuilleter le tabloïde avec négligence.

Jusqu'à l'arrêt.

Je me sentais frémir d'anticipation, mon excitation remontant en flèche.

-

Tremblant, je me retournait pour me servir un scotch sans glace.

Au diable la religion, j'en avais besoin. De toute façon, je me considérais comme agnostique.

-

- Tu as vu Quatre ? Il a pris ton mauvais profil.

-

Le verre rencontra le tapis persan et mes pieds.

Je lui fis face tentant de ne pas grimacer sous la douleur montant de deux de mes orteils, la bouche ouverte, les yeux exorbités.

J'aurais voulu simuler l'ébahissement que je n'aurais jamais réussi à être si convainquant.

-

Rien.

Ni dans sa voix.

Ni dans son langage corporel.

Son sourire n'était pas factice.

Ça ne le touchait pas.

Je n'en revenais pas.

Je ne comprenais pas.

Il devait se lever.

Me demander des comptes.

Hurler.

A la limite me frapper.

Il allait le faire.

Il devait le faire.

Cela prouverait…

Cela prouverait TOUT.

Qu'il tient à moi.

Qu'il me désire.

Qu'il veut revenir.

Qu'il m'attend.

Qu'il m'appartient encore.

-

Tout m'apparaît clair.

-

« _J't'aime toi coco _»

Paroles de Duo à Heero.

Paroles que je ne peux concevoir.

Paroles qui m'avaient fait rire.

Paroles qui me feraient pleurer.

-

Il ne veut pas de moi.

-

ENFOIRE !

Tu ne peux pas.

_Tu dois._

Je ne peux pas pleurer.

_ Je dois sortir._

Je ne peux pas bouger.

_ Je dois réfléchir._

-

Qu'est-ce que je suis ?

Qu'est-ce que je représente ?

Qui veut de moi ?

Pas lui. _Il vient de me le prouver._

Pas Duo. _Il me l'a fait comprendre._

Pas Heero. _Il n'a jamais été proche._

Pas Wufei. _Il est loin et occupé._

Pas mes sœurs. _Elles sont casées, entourées de marmaille et heureuses.  
_

Alors, qui ?

Qui veut entrer dans ma sphère, dans ma vie, dans ma toile d'homme pressé, d'homme surbooké, d'homme publique.

-

CONNARD

-

Tu n'as pas le droit !

-

- Tout va bien Quatre ? Tu es un peu pâle.

- Oui.

- « Oui » quoi ?

- Je vais bien. Très bien même.

-

Je ne devais pas être très net car il se leva pour s'approcher, l'air inquiet.

-

Tu es inquiet ?

Aucune raison.

Je peux me passer de toi.

Personne n'est indispensable.

-

- C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait Towa ?

-

_ Connard._

-

- Hein ?

-

_ Connard._

-

- Tu disparais du jour au lendemain, tu réalises que j'ai un amant par l'aval d'un magasine et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

-

_ Connard._

-

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Quatre ?

-

_ Connard._

Rage.

_ Connard._

Crise.

_ Connard._

Tremblements.

_ CONNARD_

-

Plus rien à foutre.

Au placard ma dignité, elle ne me sert à rien face à sa connerie.

Je ne l'aime pas, je le méprise, je le déteste, je le hais, le l'exècre, je l'abhorre.

Ce n'est pas la même chose, n'est-ce pas ?

-

- Comment veux-tu que je réagisse Quatre ? Je vois que notre rupture te rend heureux, j'en suis content.

- Je crois que je vais vomir…

-

Il se recule prudemment.

Tant mieux, nous n'étions plus qu'à quelques centimètres et je ne supportais plus cette proximité.

Mes pieds sont mouillés.

Mes orteils font mal.

Je me concentre dessus, exacerbant la douleur.

Si je me laisse aller, je lui mets mon poing, qu'il souffre aussi, même si ce ne sera pas de la même origine.

-

Je n'ai jamais été aussi humilié de ma vie.

Moi, Quatre Raberba Winner, je viens de me faire rejeter.

Ce n'est pas possible.

C'est un cauchemar.

Comment pouvait-il ?

J'ai tout pour plaire. Je suis jeune, beau, riche, intelligent.

Je lui fais l'honneur de m'intéresser à sa personne, lui qui n'est rien, un Preventer, mon garde du corps.

-

- Tu as quelqu'un en vue ?

-

Ça ne pouvait être que ça.

Dis-moi qui que je puisse l'écrabouiller comme le minable insecte qu'il est.

-

- Tu es ridicule Quatre.

- Ha oui ? Moi je trouve ma question pertinente.

-

Colère de son côté.

-

- Vas te faire foutre, Quatre. Vas te faire foutre, toi et ta jalousie, toi et ton égoïsme. Je ne suis pas ta chose.

-

Sa colère me calma d'un coup.

Il avait mal et le montrait enfin.

Cela faisait du bien.

-

Je me redressais, les bras le long du corps, la tête haute, un léger sourire.

Impérial, je le savais.

-

- Un Winner ne va pas se faire foutre figure-toi.

-

Calme, sûr de soi, je me retrouvais.

Mon sourire se transforma en rictus lorsqu'il ricana.

-

- Ha non ? Pourtant tu n'avais pas l'air contraire ces deux dernières années. Ou alors tu as bien joué ton rôle quand tu as accepté de te trémousser sous moi. Je n'ai pas souvenir que tu ais une seule fois dominé, Quatre.

- Connard.

- Moi ? Non, réaliste. Tu en as même redemandé avant que tes affaires ne deviennent trop importantes.

-

Avant de réaliser mon geste, je le giflais.

Fort.

J'haletais, pas moyen de calmer ma respiration.

-

Sous la violence du coup, il avait fermé les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, le vert contrasta étrangement avec le rouge de sa joue.

Si son regard ne m'avait pas terrifié… Non, un Winner n'a peur de rien.

Si son regard ne m'avait pas _interloqué_, je lui aurais sauté dessus tant il était splendide à cet instant. La colère lui allait bien.

-

- Tu n'aurais pas dû, Quatre…

-

Sans que je comprenne, je me retrouvais plaqué contre le mur par son corps, les poignets remontés au-dessous de ma tête par ses mains, mes pieds effleurant le sol, mes orteils pulsant sous la douleur.

Son poids évacua l'air de mes poumons et j'eus des difficultés à respirer correctement.

Pendant un instant, le temps fut suspendu.

Il était légèrement plus grand que moi, il se penchait vers moi, vers mon visage, ses yeux plein de fureur plongés dans les miens apeurés, enfin, non, _étonnés_ serait plus juste.

-

Hypnose…

Il a un don.

Sa bouche… sa bouche qui se penche vers moi…

Embrasse-moi putain !

Tu as une occasion en or ne la laisse pas passer.

Je n'ai plus le contrôle de mes gestes, je ne peux presque plus bouger mes poignets presque douloureux sous ta poigne.

Je sens ma tête se pencher vers l'arrière.

Je sens mes lèvres s'entrouvrir, mon souffle s'accélérer.

Je t'observe à travers mes yeux mi-clos.

Viens…

Viens-moi, merde !

Mais qu'est-ce que t'attends ?

Plus offert que ça tu meurs !

Sa bouche… qui dépasse mes lèvres pour glisser vers mon oreille.

-

- J'en ai marre de ton jeu Quatre. J'en ai assez, je n'en peux plus, alors je vais te donner ce que tu veux et puis tu me laisseras tranquille.

-

Là, je dois le reconnaître, j'ai peur.

Je suis excité et, au vu de notre proximité, il en a conscience.

Mais si mon corps est en attente, mon esprit ne veut pas.

Pas comme ça.

Si je ne réagis pas, je vais me faire baiser, littéralement.

-

- Lâche-moi.

-

Voix froide, posée.

Je ne tremblerais pas intérieurement, je m'applaudirais, l'éducation Winner a du bon.

-

- Non Quatre. Ce sont mes règles maintenant, je ne t'obéirai plus.

- Lâche-moi.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais des problèmes d'audition.

-

Ses lèvres contre mon cou.

Son souffle sur ma peau.

Son murmure dans mon oreille.

Ça y est, je tremble.

-

- Je t'en prie, arrête...

-

QUOI !?

Je n'ai pas pu dire ça.

Je ne viens pas de m'humilier plus encore.

J'ai dû le penser très, très fort, voilà tout…

-

- Non.

-

Direct, catégorique.

J'ai bien parlé tout haut.

-

_ Gémissement…_

Il connaît mon point faible évidemment.

Le creux du cou, à la limite du grand trapèze.

Je me sens fondre, mon corps me lâche…

-

NON

-

Sursaut d'énergie.

Je me débats enfin.

Tu ne m'auras pas !

-

- Arrête. ARRETE !

-

Silence.

J' ai l'impression d'être dans un mauvais porno.

Il m'embrasse, violement.

Il me fait mal.

Il va aller jusqu'au bout, ce n'est pas une blague, il ne cherche pas à me faire peur, il ne veut pas juste me punir pour l'avoir chauffé, il va me violer.

-

_ Panique._

Je voudrais crier, hurler.

Sa langue m'en empêche.

Je n'ai plus d'air.

Je ne peux que couiner contre sa bouche.

J'ai peur, peur, peur, peur, peur, peur, peur, peur, peur, peur, peur, peur, peur, peur, peur, peur, peur, peur, peur, peur, peur, peur, peur, peur, peur, peur, peur.

Pas toi, pas toi, pas comme ça, je ne veux pas.

Trowa, c'est moi Quatre, tu m'aimes, non, tu m'as aimé, c'est fini les sentiments, tu me hais donc autant ?

Au secours…

-

Je ferme les yeux, ils me font mal.

Ton corps est dur, rigide, tu es trop fort, tu me fais mal, mal, mal, partout, dans mes muscles, dans mes articulations, dans mon cœur, dans mon âme…

Je me sens ridiculement sentimentale soudain.

Ce n'est pas le moment.

Ce n'est encore rien, je vais ramasser.

J'ai PEUR !

-

Tu te recules, juste ton visage.

Ta langue me lèche les lèvres, la mâchoire, les joues, les yeux.

Je ne veux pas les ouvrir, je ne veux pas voir ton expression.

Je me sens sale.

-

- Tu pleures ?

-

Ta voix est dure, comme ton attitude, comme ton corps, comme ton sexe.

Je me sens misérable.

Je ne suis rien.

Quatre Raberba Winner n'est plus qu'un pantin, l'homme d'affaire ne me sert à rien, le beau parleur a les lèvres serrées à les blanchir.

-

_ Oui._

Je pleure.

Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

J'ai honte.

-

Je sens les larmes humidifier ma chemise.

Tu me l'arraches.

Je n'avais même pas réalisé que tu ne me tenais plus que d'une main.

En prendre conscience ne me sert à rien.

Je ne peux pas bouger.

Je ne sais plus bouger.

Je t'ai chauffé.

Je t'ai allumé.

Je l'ai cherché.

Je vais déguster.

-

Ta langue descend suivant le tracé humide jusqu'à mon torse, tes dents mordant ma peau ça et là.

-

_ Gémissements…_

Douleur.

-

Mes mains n'ont plus de sang. Toujours tenues, elles descendent en suivant ton mouvement, s'éraflant sur les aspérités du mur.

Mes pieds touchent le sol, mes orteils s'en plaignent.

-

Je sanglote les yeux fermés, je ne veux pas te voir.

Je ne te voyais plus, je ne veux pas te voir.

Je ne veux pas que ce soit toi, l'homme que j'aime, que je n'ai jamais cessé d'aimer, maintenant je peux me l'avouer.

Je ne veux pas que ce soit toi qui me touche ainsi.

Je veux le nier.

Je garde les paupières serrées.

-

- Non… Je t'en prie… arrête, arrête, arrête, arrête, tu me fais mal, tu me fais du mal… arrête, arrête, arrête…

-

C'est devenu une litanie.

J'ai à peine conscience de prononcer ces mots alors que tu t'attaques à ma poitrine, que tu agresses mes tétons, que je les sens réagir, s'ériger.

Mon corps te suit, t'approuve.

Je me hais.

-

Je glisse à terre parce que tu me le permets, parce que tu es à genoux face à moi, parce que tu me masturbes à travers mon pantalon, parce que tu arrives à m'arracher une réaction, parce que je me sens faible, parce que tu t'occupes de ma braguette, de mes boutons, de mon boxer.

Je pleure.

-

- Chuuuuuut Quatre, tais-toi…

-

Ta voix est douce maintenant.

Tes gestes ne le sont toujours pas.

-

Tu lâches mes poignets.

Tu sais que je ne peux plus me défendre.

Tu m'allonges sur le tapis mouillé et m'ôtes le reste de mes affaires.

J'ouvre les yeux.

-

Tu es beau, ça me choque.

Ton regard est triste.

Cela ne me rassure pas.

Cela redouble mes sanglots.

Je t'ai poussé à bout.

Tu iras jusqu'au bout.

Je le sais.

Je le sens.

Je le vis.

J'ai fait une erreur, je t'ai fait souffrir, je l'ai cherché.

Je ne le mérite pas.

-

Tu me regardes dans les yeux.

Je te désire, je le sais, tu le sais.

Tu attends.

Tu m'attends.

Tu m'appelles.

Viens.

Viens une dernière fois puisque je t'ai perdu.

Viens une dernière fois puisque tu n'en peux plus.

Viens une dernière fois puisque tu en as besoin.

Pour m'oublier.

Pour me laisser.

Pour arrêter.

-

_ Exorcisme..._

-

J'ai compris.

J'ai besoin de toi, de ton corps, de te sentir en moi, encore une fois, puis je ne te ferai plus souffrir, puis je me reconstruirai.

Je ferme les yeux.

Pour la première fois, je m'offre à toi, totalement.

Pour la dernière fois, je veux être tien, entièrement.

-

Ta bouche descend le long de mon corps.

Tu me suces.

J'hurle.

Plaisir mêlé de honte et de tristesse.

Une ultime fois.

-

Tu m'embrasses lentement, avec passion.

Ta main bouge.

Je m'érige.

Mon corps tremble de plus en plus.

J'halète.

Je jouis.

Fort.

Très.

Trop.

J'ai mal.

-

Tu me lâches.

Tu te recules.

Déjà ?

Ne peux-tu rester un instant à mes côtés ?

-

Je tourne la tête.

Je te regarde.

Flou.

Les larmes ne se tarissent pas.

-

- Calme-toi Quatre, je n'irai pas plus loin.

-

Tu soupires.

Tu m'ouvres les bras.

Je m'y jette.

Je te frappe de mes poings.

Tu me laisses faire.

Je ne te fais pas mal.

Je n'en ai plus la force.

-

Je me calme enfin, épuisé.

Les larmes coulent, je ne les sens plus.

Tu me serres contre toi, fort.

Murmure.

-

- J'ai été trop loin, je me suis laissé aveugler par la colère. Mes excuses ne serviront à rien, je vais partir, te laisser.

-

Tu me repousses et te lèves.

QUOI ?!

-

- NON !

-

Cri du cœur.

Ne me laisse pas.

Ne me laisse pas comme ça.

Efface ce souvenir.

Donne-moi autre chose.

J'ai l'impression d'être vide.

-

Je suis à tes pieds.

Je te tiens.

Je ne compte pas te lâcher.

Je me l'étais promis, mais je suis faible.

Mes jointures sont blanches sur ton pantalon.

-

- Je t'aime Quatre, laisse-moi partir, tu as eu ce que tu voulais.

-

Ce n'est pas ça.

Ce n'est pas vrai.

Tu ne me regardes pas.

-

- Regarde-moi.

- Non Quatre.

- REGARDE-MOI PUTAIN !

-

Tu baisses les yeux vers moi.

Tristesse.

Douleur.

Nous nous sommes détruits mutuellement.

-

- Fais-moi l'amour Trowa.

- Non.

- J'en ai besoin.

- Non.

- Prouve-moi… prouve-moi que tu m'aimes.

- Non. Pas comme ça, pas maintenant.

- Trowa…

-

Je remonte contre ton corps, m'agrippant à tes vêtements.

Je remonte doucement, mon corps a du mal à bouger.

Je t'embrasse.

Je ne pleure plus.

Tu pleures.

-

- Je suis désolé…

- Chuuuut Trowa.

- Tu m'as fait souffrir… et te voir jouer à l'allumeuse… j'ai craqué… mais tu ne méritais pas…

- Là, nous sommes d'accord.

-

Je t'embrasse, je te caresse.

Tu ne me réponds pas, tu gardes les bras le long du corps.

-

- T'es qu'un sale enfoiré.

-

Tu ris à travers tes larmes.

-

- Depuis quand parles-tu comme Duo, Quatre ?

- Depuis que je dois te faire comprendre…

- Quoi ?

- … de me faire l'amour.

- Quatre…

- Nous ne pouvons nier ce qui vient de se produire. Mais j'ai d'abord besoin de tendresse, de pouvoir te dire « oui », de te dire que je te veux, de te dire que je t'aime, de te le faire comprendre, de le vivre… Nous parlerons demain.

- …

- S'il te plait…

-

Tu me regardes bizarrement.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

Ho.

Je te l'ai dit.

Encore une grande première…

Trop mélodramatique à mon goût celle-là.

-

J'ouvre la bouche pour m'expliquer, pour rectifier le tir…

Tu en profites pour m'embrasser enfin, avec amour, avec passion, avec désir.

Tu me réponds avec ton corps.

Tu es doux, tendre, tu t'occupes de moi lentement.

Tu me fais oublier la peur qui me secoue encore, la peur de ta rage passée, de la douleur ancienne, de te perdre.

Tu me fais me détendre avant de me prendre.

Nous nous redécouvrons.

-

L'horreur est toujours présente dans un coin de ma tête.

Cette expérience nous permettra de parler, de nous retrouver ou de nous séparer.

Nous verrons.

Mais j'ai confiance.

En toi.

En moi.

En nous.

Pour la première fois j'ai envie de prendre du temps, de faire attention, de te parler.

Ce ne sera pas facile.

J'y arriverai.

Tu t'es battu pour moi, pour nous pendant deux ans.

Je t'ai perdu.

Nous nous retrouverons.

J'ai confiance.

-

-

-

Le temps passa assez rapidement à partir de ce jour.

Même après l'arrestation du groupement terroriste, soi-disant écologiste, qui voulait ma peau, je l'ai gardé auprès de moi. Mais pas sans une sérieuse remise en question de notre relation précédente.

Dès que les données furent disséquées par un dialogue sans langue de bois, nous avions une base de travail pour un accroissement futur.

Je rétablis mes priorités à l'ordre du jour.

Il était important que la perfection sexuellement épanouie, socialement intégrée, mais affectivement affligée, que j'étais avant ces évènements, retrouve ses marques dans une vie quotidienne partagée. Plus question de passer la nuit à l'entreprise, plus question de travailler le week-end sauf véritable urgence, plus question de se cacher, telles furent les seules conditions que m'imposa mon homme, rien de bien compliqué en somme…

…

Comment l'ai-je appelé ?

Mon Dieu, ce n'est pas vrai !

Je commence à gagatiser.

Duo déteint sur moi, c'est la catastrophe !

-

Je réalisais avec bonheur que ma liaison, maintenant officielle, avec Trowa, ne défavorisait pas mes affaires.

Bien au contraire, il semblerait que ma félicité dans ma vie privée, avait un impact bénéfique sur mes contrats. En effet, d'après mon imbécile de meilleur ami, Duo, autoproclamé thérapeute de mon couple, mon sourire satisfait et réaliste rassurait mes clients sur la bonne santé financière de mon entreprise.

Ma relation était donc du bénéfice net.

-

Evidemment, de temps en temps, Trowa continuait à me prendre la tête.

-

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

- Evidemment que je tiens à toi ! C'est d'une évidence !

- Je ne te demande pas si tu tiens à moi mais si tu m'aimes, la différence est de taille.

-

Houlà…

Bon, on s'écart prudemment, et on regarde.

Mais c'est qu'il est sérieux !

-

-

-

_ Malgré tous ses défauts, malgré son égoïsme prononcé bien qu'inconscient, je ne peux le laisser seul face à un monde qui ne peut que le rejeter.  
_

_ En effet, toute sa personne, ce qu'il représente, n'aide en rien à des rapports amicaux et naturels, mais plutôt à une jalousie ou à un ressentiment, sans oublié la possible reconnaissance ou l'admiration sans borne. Bref, tous les sentiments qui ne permettent jamais une communication d'égal à égal.  
_

_ A sa manière, il m'aime, je le sais.  
_

_ L'amour n'est pas la formation d'une entité nouvelle composée de deux personnes. L'amour est un sentiment entraînant une solitude sans borne, mais aussi une plénitude sans limite.  
_

_ L'amour est et se doit de rester illogique.  
_

_ C'est une construction atemporelle dans laquelle nous nous sommes lancés presque contre notre gré.  
_

(extrait de :_ Solitude, Biographie d'un homme de pouvoir, _éd. Robert Laffond)_  
_

-

-

-

- Trowa ? Qu'es-tu en train de faire ?

- J'écris Quatre, je ne fais qu'écrire un peu.

- HA, parce que tu écris maintenant, c'est nouveau ça ! Bon, dépêche-toi, je suis crevé.

- Hum.

- Et puis je m'étais dit qu'il serait possible que tu viennes m'aider à ôter ce pantalon plus que gênant, la fermeture éclaire est coincée…

- J'ARRIVE !

-

** --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Version papier entre le 05 et le 22 octobre.

** Voilà, c'est fini !  
J'espère que cela vous a touché (même un tout petit peu), surtout toi Mithy, elle est quand même pour toi…**

** Que ça ne vous empêche pas de me dire ce que vous en avez réellement pensé, curiosité toute personnelle.  
De toute façon, à bientôt.  
**

** HLO**


End file.
